User blog:Mallerie7/Bunnie Rabbot
Bunnie Rabbot (pronounced "Rab-BOW") is a cyborg (half robot) rabbit with a thick Southern accent, who featured prominently in the Sonic animated series, Sonic the Hedgehog. Bunnie is one of the "Freedom Fighters" combating Dr. Robotnik. Bunnie is often the fearless or reckless one, honest to herself and to others, and is very loyal, especially to her friend Princess Sally Acorn and her little sister Cream the Rabbit. In the cartoon, she is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. Appearance Bunnie is a golden furry rabbit with blond hair and green eyes. She is partially roboticized: everything from the hips down (excluding her tail), and her left arm and shoulder. Her early set of parts were primitive, as was Dr. Robotnik's technology; a later upgrade gave a more 'natural' shape. Stories Bunnie first appeared in issue the story "Rabbot Deployment" in issue #3 of the original Archie comic series of Sonic the Hedgehog. Although she had been put into one of Dr. Robotnik's roboticization machines, Sonic and company pulled her out half way through the process: one arm, everything from the hips down, and certain internal organs were replaced with cybernetics. It was after that she joined the "Freedom Fighters." Although not part of the original team, she has not left since the first year. In "Bunnie's Nightmare" (Sonic #37), Robotnik capitalized on her fears of becoming fully roboticized; using a hologram device, she convinced herself and others that a microdot in her roboticized body had activated, and was slowly finishing the job. It turned out to be a bad dream (hence the story's title). In "Rage Against the Machine" (Sonic #39), Sonic proposed that he let himself get roboticized, while wearing a neural overload device, so he would retain his free will but gain the powers of roboticization. Bunnie strongly disagreed with the plan, more so than the other freedom fighters. However, before he can enact it, Nack the Weasel knocks him out, and Robotnik roboticizes him with the neural overload device to aid her. Bunnie must take her fully-roboticized, better-seasoned friend one-on-one; this story was resolved in the Sonic "Mecha Madness" special. In "Enemy Mine" (Sonic #95), Bunnie co-starred with Sonic, but the story did not suit her strengths, being a story about deception and mystery. In "Bat Fight!" (Sonic #116), she had her own story: an eight-page 'duel' versus Rouge. Although the fight started when Rouge mistook Bunnie for a swat-bot, the duel stayed personal as the two duked it out in a ruins. In "Dust Bunnie" (Sonic #119), Bunnie had a solo adventure versus the Sand Crew, an enemy that had not been seen for nearly five years. In addition, in one the free sample comics Archie Comics gives away to promote the Sonic comic, Sonic and Bunnie are in a noir-styled setting as they infiltrate a "seedy dive". Other Events Sonic #18: Bunnie and Antoine's first kiss Recent Changes In the Archie Comics, she was until recently deeply in love with Antoine D'Coolette. In the Sonic Special comic, "Girls Rule," Bunnie was upgraded from her SaTaM design with a more modern-looking, stronger set of cybernetics, including abilities such as flight. This upgrade was necessary as her immune system finally caught up with Robotnik's technology, and attempted to rejected it; the 'upgrade' made her body symbiotic with the cybernetics, so now nothing short of an extreme plot device can remove it. This was also the point where she fully accepted her half-robotic nature; before then, she dreamed of becoming 'normal' again, and continuing with her original life's dream to be a hairdresser. In the comic "Girls Rule" it was revealed that it was Antoine D' Coolette , or "Sugah-Twain" as Bunnie called him, who encouraged her to choose the upgrade, promising that he didn't "care as long as they face each day together". Later in the issue of "Wedding Bells?", Bunnie finally realized her dream, becoming Bunnie D' Coolette. Bunnie married Antoine D'Coolette with Princess Sally Acorn and Cream the Rabbit as her own Maid of Honor and bridesmaid. Artworks Artwork of Bunnie Rabbot Voice Actors *Christine Cavanaugh *Nancy Cartwright *Ashleigh Ball Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Freedom